The Demontes Brothers
by TTFshaunmichael
Summary: Alexander Demontes has just arrived in town on a mission for his best friend Klaus, but will his humanity get in the way of what Klaus wants him to do. Seth Demontes the brother of Alex is insane, or is there more to his insanity than meets the eye? Can the brothers overcome their past or will it catch up to them? Will the brothers help the Mystic Falls crew or destroy them? OCs
1. Intro

**First story written and posted please leave a comment on how I did and what I can do better. Original characters are Seth Demontes and Alexander Demontes. Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Have you arrived at Mystic Falls yet?" said S. "I'm still heading there you need to relax brother it's not like the target is going anywhere" said A. "You are a fool little brother do I need to remind you of your mission what he will do if he finds out if we fail" S replied. "I know the mission brother you know you were more fun when Rebekah was still here" A said while sighing. "Now you're just pissing me off bringing her into this text me when you have begun the mission Alexander" said S. "Alright I just got to the house see you soon Seth and try not to be so serious" Alexander responded.

_Alexander's POV_

I instantly regretted mentioning Rebekah knowing Seth would probably go on a rampage to forget about her. I walked up to my family's old house and just stood there staring at it. It was a three story mansion and it looked like no one had been living there for years. I stood there staring at the house as my old memories flowed back. I remembered my father, mothers, and sister and how they were killed over a thousand years ago by those troublesome wolves and them. I only have my big brother now I thought who hasn't been the same since Rebekah disappeared from his life. I shook my head thinking to myself now is not the time to be going down memory lane I have to start my mission. I threw my bags into the house and immediately left and headed for the funeral that I knew was happening today. I watched in the back as I saw my target crying into her younger brother's shoulders.

_Elena's POV_

I can't handle this anymore I screamed in my head as I let all of my tears out. I didn't care who saw me crying I just lost both my parents, and I feel as if I'm dying inside. People kept walking up to me saying their sorry for my loss, that my parents were in a better place in an attempt to make me feel better. It didn't I couldn't handle it anymore I needed to get away for a while so I left to go cry to myself. I just sat there crying all alone until I heard a voice say, "I know what it feels like" I looked up to see some guy I had never seen before. He had short black hair, was approximately 5'5 and he was wearing black everything. I choked out, "Look I really just want to be alone right now so can you please leave" He acted like he couldn't hear me which made me angry I thought who was this jackass standing here not leaving me alone. I had just lost both my parents the people who I relied on to help me through everything and this guy was pissing me off. I went to go scream at him, but he cut me off by saying "My names Alexander but you can call me Alex, and I know this is a hard time for you and your probably thinking I'm a jackass, but I just want you to know it will get better" Alex started walking away, but he turned his head back at me and said with a smile "I know that we are going to become close friends" I opened my mouth to respond, but he was gone. His words resonated in my head why am I feeling like this. I just met this guy and I wanted to just run to him and cry and tell him how much I'm hurting.

_Alexander's POV_

I made contact with the target I thought in my head as I was about to leave Elena, but I realized I hadn't implanted the thought into her head yet. I turned my head back and told her, "I know that we are going to become close friends" Then I left her there to her thoughts. Honestly though I felt kind of guilty using my powers to become her friend, I mean I could have easily become her friend like a normal human. I then thought to myself to bad I'm not normal or human what I am is a monster. I reached into my pocket and whipped out my phone to call my brother and tell him of my progress. As he answered I could hear a scream in the background I immediately asked Seth what was going on. He replied with laughter "Well dear little brother you did say I was being too serious so I went out and brought home some dinner and desert oh you would so enjoy this Al if you weren't stuck in Mystic Falls watching Klaus's little doppelganger" I let out a sigh "When I said not to be too serious Seth I meant go have a night out in town not go on a killing spree and what would Rebekah think now that your back to your old ways" I heard Seth say with anger in his voice, "Oh dear little brother why must you make me angry by bringing her up you know what I think 10 people wasn't enough to fill me up I think I'm going to triple it now" I responded to him "Fine do whatever you want Seth I just called to tell you that I made contact with the Gilbert girl and implanted a thought in her head" I heard Seth laugh while I heard screaming in the background. Seth replied, "Very good little brother always doing what Klaus says that is why you are Klaus's best friend and I'm just the guy he calls when he needs a massacre" I hung up the phone on my brother and went to go get a drink from one of the blood bags I brought with me trying to relax. I thought to myself this is going to be a long mission as I drank the blood and slowly faded off to sleep.


	2. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alexander and Seth**

* * *

_FOUR MONTHS LATER_

_Elena's POV_

It was the first day back to school and I thought to myself I will be better I won't be the little girl who lost both her parents. I jumped into the shower and got dressed then went down stairs. "Toast I can make toast" said Jenna as she was freaking out. "No toast Jenna coffee is where its at" I told her. "Theres coffee" Jeremy said while taking my cup. "Can I get you anything else lunch money a number two pencil" said Jenna. "Don't you have a presentation today" I asked Jenna. "Yeah I do like right now" "Then go don't worry about us" I told her. I looked at Jeremy, "You ok?" He scoffed, "Don't start" I looked out the window waiting for Bonnie to pick me up. Then I opened the door and heard someone scream, "Miss Gilbert your chariot awaits" I looked and saw Alex step out of Bonnie's car motioning me to hurry up.

_Alexander's POV_

_I have been in this town for four months getting closer to Elena and to be honest I think I'm starting to feel something for her and her friends. This may have started because she was just a target but as these months progressed we have actually become friends. I can't be doing this Seth would kill me if he found out I was getting soft not to mention Klaus. I have to keep this up but if I have to be honest with myself I will probably protect these people rather than let the monsters of my past take them._

"God you took forever Elena" I said in a joking manner. "Your in a good mood this morning" Elena said while getting into Bonnie's car. "Well what's not to love I got my two best girls and I just feel like this year is going to be amazing right Bonnie you getting any psychic vibes"

Elena looked puzzled why I said psychic and looked at Bonnie. "Yeah Grams is telling me I'm psychic because our ancestors are from Salem and I'm like put this woman in a home already Elena back in the car" Bonnie said. "Ok predict something about me" said Elena. Suddenly a bird came out of nowhere and the car swerved.

"Oh my god Elena are you ok?" said Bonnie and I. "Yeah I can't be afraid of cars for the rest of my life" Elena responded. "Well I predict this year is gonna be kickass and I predict all the sad and dark times are over and all of us are gonna be beyond happy" Bonnie said with a smile.

We arrived at school and as usual Bonnie and Elena were talking about boys. I tried to ignore them, but then I heard them talking about some new guy in the office. We never get new people here so it's weird I went to go see for myself.

_Well this isn't good the new boy was a vampire I could sense it as soon as I saw him. What was he doing here I know for a fact that I should be the only supernatural creature here. I have to keep a close eye on this now things are going to get very interesting now. _

I saw Elena run after Jeremy to go yell at him for being high on the first day of school so I went to go stand by Bonnie while she was checking out Mr. vampire. I heard her mutter, "Please be hot please be hot"

"Really that's the type of guy you go for?" I whispered into her ear. "What and you prefer that we got back together?" Bonnie said in a sarcastic tone. "Well yeah Bonnie I miss doing all the things we used to do I mean the only reason we still see each other is because of Elena" I replied hurt. "You know exactly what you did wrong Alex and you still haven't been forgiven for it" she snapped. "Your right I need to make it right" I told her as I went to give her a slight peck on the cheek which was interrupted as she punched me in the stomach and walked away.

_Seriously I mean the least she could have done was just walk away but no she had to punch me in the stomach. Its understandable I guess I mean she did think I cheated on her and I couldn't very well tell her the truth about what happened. I mean I could implant a thought into her head, but I haven't felt right about doing that do anyone since Elena's parents funeral. God Seth is so going to snap my neck when he gets here. _

* * *

So I headed off to that jackass Mr. Tanner's class trying to listen to his boring ass lecture. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um... A lot? I'm not sure like a whole lot." she replied in the cute way she does. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett" Tanner replied with judgment in his voice. _I am going to kill this guy he has been getting on my nerves since I first arrived and now he was insulting Bonnie. I can't though because I don't think killing annoying teachers was something humans do. I tried ignoring Tanner until he started picking on Elena. This guy was a major jackass and he deserves whats coming to him._

I went to attack him, but I stopped as I heard the vampire respond, "There were 346 casualties unless your counting the local civilians" He then begun shaming Tanner telling him to brush up on his facts. Everybody laughed and I couldn't help letting a smile come out at the vampire.

I went home as soon as school ended and got ready for the party later. Something was off though as soon as I walked into the house I couldn't place it just yet. I decided to ignore it and continued to get ready for the party. As I finished getting dressed I heard a scream coming from inside the house. I ran to go see what had happened and saw my big brother Seth throwing a girl into the living room.

_Seth's_ _POV_

I threw my dinner into the living room of my family's old mansion as she began to scream. I put my hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear, "You are a mute and you want to be here with me right now" It took a while for the implant to work so she tried screaming again, but no noise came from her mouth. I smiled and turned around to see my little brother.

"Hello Al I was worried that you haven't been eating properly so I brought you some food, and you haven't called with an update in a month" I said trying not to laugh at my brother's shocked expression. Al ran in front of the girl in an attempt to protect her from me which I thought was cute. "Oh Al move out of the way and don't worry I will share I mean look at her don't you want it" I said with a smirk.

"I told you before I'm trying not to kill anymore Seth. It's wrong just because we are monsters doesn't mean we have to act like monsters." Al said while glancing angrily at me. "Fine little brother you win let her go just make sure she doesn't remember." I saw Al let his guard down so I pushed him out of the way and bit into the girl. Ah her blood tasted so good as it went down my throat. My brother looked at me in horror.

I stood up while wiping the blood from my mouth and said,"Well the blood is my favorite brother I have drained her completely do you want the rest of her? I do know how much you enjoy eating the skin" I began to laugh. "No well don't worry about the body little brother I will dispose of it go enjoy yourself tonight." Al still shocked walked out of the door and left me too deal with the body.

_Hmm how should I dispose of the body oh I know I will get it into pieces and make dinner for Al he won't even notice it. The voice in my head said, "Seth your brother is trying to be good now so let him." The second voice in my head said,"No there is no good for creatures like us only the thrill of the kill." I thought to myself I have to block these voices out I can't deal with this right now. _

I decided to get rid of the body by throwing it into an empty hole in the cemetery and covered it up. No one would look for a body under a casket. I then ran home and decided to relax until Al returned home.

_Alexander's POV_

_Well Seth is back and causing trouble as usual. I couldn't save that girl from him, but I'm going to make sure that I can protect my friends from him. That girl ah the temptation of feeding off her I needed to get into check. I know I can catch a rabbit before I go to the party. _

I feasted on the rabbit devouring it leaving no traces behind which dulled my appetite for humans. I was late too the party because of Seth and because I stopped for a snack. I saw Bonnie and went to go talk to her.

"Bonnie I'm so glad to see your here" I said with a smile. Bonnie looked at me with hate and replied, "Leave me alone Elena's not around so I don't have to tolerate you right now."

"Oh come on Bonnie we can at least be civil and talk to each other once in a while. How am I supposed to make it up to you if you won't even talk to me." I said while trying to look innocent. "Fine we can talk, but this doesn't mean you are forgiven yet." Bonnie said annoyed.

I looked at her and smiled, but then I heard screams. I looked over to see Jeremy carrying Vicki and it looked as if she was attacked. I went over to see that she had been bitten. _Was it my brother? No he isn't stupid enough to leave his food lying around. It must be that vampire Stefan which means I may have to get involved in this. Well I did say things were going to get interesting. _

The party dispersed as soon as the cops arrived which was disappointing because I didn't even get to have a full conversation with Bonnie. Now there was this vampire to deal with, looks like I may need Seth's help on this one, but he never helps me without a price.

I walked into the house and saw Seth reading a book. "Seth we may have a problem here in Mystic Falls." He looked up from his book and replied, "I don't care deal with it yourself little brother" I looked at him with disgust and anger and proceeded to go to my room.

_Seth's POV_

_Why did I just say that to him? These voices in my head are getting harder and harder to control I don't know if I can fight them any longer. I have to try so I can help Al. We used to be so close until the accident, that's when the voices started. Over the years I have been fighting them for control, but they keep getting stronger. At this rate I may actually lose control of my body and my mind. I have to find a way, I have to stop the voices. Then I heard it the voice that seemed to be the strongest of them all. " In the shadows I will hide. From the shadows I will watch. In the light there you wait till the darkness does embrace."_


	3. The Night of the Comet

**A/N: What do you think about Seth he's completely insane right or is he?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the scenes you don't recognize and the OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Alexander's POV_

_I can't believe Seth why is he being such a jackass I mean honestly he couldn't just talk too me, he had to blow me off like I was nothing. He became different after the accident, but once Rebekah showed up he became his normal self again. I wish she was here helping him out, she always brought the best out in him despite his monstrous nature. I wish we were still normal I mean we weren't normal before we were warlocks. I hate this curse and I hate that it was family that put it on us. Why couldn't father just stop with his first three wives he had to go for her. Well enough of this I have to get ready for school._

There is no way I am going to let Seth ruin what I had here. I had a good thing here I was best friends with Elena and I was trying to get back into Bonnie's good graces. I grabbed my stuff and left before Seth woke up so I wouldn't have to deal with him.

I sat in class daydreaming and was broken out of my trance to hear Mr Tanner addressing Elena and Stefan. I looked over to see the two of them staring at each other and I began to get angry. I don't like the fact that Elena is dating a vampire and the possibility that Stefan could be behind the attacks made me more angry. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave, I was the last one to go and saw Elena and Stefan flirting down the hall. I have to stop this, but I have not seen Elena this happy before. How could I try to ruin her happiness uhhhh I feel conflicted. I need some air.

I walked outside to see a pissed off Jeremy talking to Tyler and knew this wasn't going to go well. As I walked up I heard Jeremy say, "No, this is your final warning dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vickie. You hurt her one more time I swear to God, I will kill you." Jeremy walked away after dealing his death threat and I chased after her.

"What the hell are you doing Jeremy?" I yelled as I pushed him. He looked at me confused. "I heard what you said to Tyler what the hell was that about bro? Death threats are not cool Jer." He looked at me and yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are? Your Elena's friend not mine so stay out of my business Alex." After yelling at me he ran away before I could respond. I felt bad for Jeremy I just wanted to help him since he was Elena's brother.

* * *

_Seth's POV_

I rose from my bed today in hopes that I would be able to conquer the voices in my head. They were silent for now which meant I was in control of my body. I have to help Al in any way I can before the voices start to take control of me again. I quickly got dressed and headed for the hospital of the girl who had been attacked.

She was silently sleeping as I crept into her room, I then went to whisper in her ear. "I need you to remember what happened. Tell me who attacked you." As I was whispering I could hear footsteps heading to the room I was in. "Damn it" I muttered. I knew that I wasn't able to fully implant the thought into her head which could lead to some unfortunate side effects. I hid quickly in the room's closet and saw a boy with blonde hair walk in. The girl began screaming and the boy went to go get help from a nurse. As I was just about to walk out of my hiding place something blurred past the human into the room. It was a vampire and he was compelling the girl to say that it was an animal that attacked her. I now knew exactly who was behind the attacks and believe me I was going straight to my brother with this information. I left as soon as the vampire left in order to find my brother.

_Ahhhhhhhhh the pain, the voices have returned it's so painful. I try making my way home in hopes that my brother will be there. I slam the door open and yell "Al help me!" but the words would not come out. The voice just laughs at me and then addresses me. "Why do you resist you pathetic monster, you should let me take control. With me you will have all the power you could ever want, you could take everything and anything." _

_"No I won't let you win this is my body and I won't give up without a fight." I yelled inside my head. _

_"Then you will perish before me little monster. I will break your spirit, by making you watch your only family die a horrible painful death. You can not resist me I am temptation, I am darkness, I am sin. All those who have resisted before have fallen and you will be no different." the voice whispered. _

_"Who are you?" I yelled in anger as I could feel the darkness surrounding me. I heard the voice laughing at me as the darkness crept closer and closer. As the darkness began to take me I heard the voice say one last thing. "I am the creator of all things evil."_

* * *

_Elena's POV__  
_

"Well I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." said Bonnie. "Yeah and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said sarcastically. "So then what?" Caroline asked me. "So then nothing." I replied. "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline asked inquisitively. "Nope. We didn't go there." I told her wishing she would stop asking me all these questions. "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." she continued persistently. "I for one would not like to hear of any smut." said Alex while smirking. "We just talked for hours." I said. "Ok. What is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok. It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex." Caroline replied while smiling. I could see Caroline had made Alex and Bonnie feel uncomfortable with her view. "Profound." I replied sarcastically. But then I began to think about it, why shouldn't I just go see Stefan. I got up and Bonnie asked,"Where are you going?" "Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." I replied and walked off.

* * *

_Alexander's POV_

"This is not going to end well." I said. "Who cares at least she will get to have some fun." Caroline said with a smirk. "Now how about we find you a girl Alex?" she said while looking at me. I could see Bonnie was getting uncomfortable with this topic, but Caroline pursued it. "Now let's see which girls are single right now?" she said as if this was a game. I responded,"Caroline drop it now." as Bonnie was getting more and more uncomfortable. "Oh come on Alex you haven't dated anyone since you got to Mystic Falls. You should at least play the field." Caroline replied not knowing that Bonnie and I had actually dated. No one knew about me and Bonnie, we were going to tell people until Bonnie caught me with another girl. I could see Bonnie start to tear up, she then got up and left without saying a word. "What's wrong with her?" Caroline asked while sipping her drink. "I'll go check on her be right back."I told her as I ran off to find Bonnie.

I found Bonnie in an alley crying into her hands. She was hurt because of what I did, but I could never tell her the truth. I began to walk up to her and stopped when I heard her say in a hurt voice, "Why? Why did you cheat on me? I thought we had something special, but then she rolls into town and I find you kissing her. Do you know how much that hurt me? Do you know how much it hurts to see you everyday?" I just stood there not knowing what to say. She looked at me and started to get angry. "Really? You have nothing to say to me, after all those times we had? Did it mean anything to you or was I just someone you were fooling around with?" Bonnie yelled at me with hurt behind every word. I let out, "I can't." trying to block my sadness from coming forward. Bonnie walked up to me and said, "I may have to be nice to you in front of Elena, but other than that I never want to see you again." She walked away and my anger began to rise.

_How could I tell her the truth? If I told her the truth she would be put into danger. I can't let my past catch up with me. The only reason that I kissed Sarah was to help her. She deserved to die peacefully._

* * *

_FLASHBACK(Alexander's POV)_

It has been two months since I came to Mystic Falls on my mission. This was more than a mission to me now, I had become best friends with Elena and Bonnie, and Bonnie and I had started a relationship. We had decided not to tell Elena or anyone since if it didn't work out it could break our group apart.

I looked at Bonnie laying down on my lap in my living room. She was so beautiful and I was so lucky to have her. She looked up at me and smiled making my heart skip a beat. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked while smiling. "No reason just realizing how lucky I am to have you." I told her. "Bonnie...?" I began to talk but paused. "What is it?" she asked wondering. "Bonnie I love you and I want everybody to know about us." I told her and saw her brighten up. She smiled and replied, "I love you too Alex. Let's tell all of our friends tonight at the party. I smiled and I went to kiss her. I felt like the happiest person in the world, nothing could take away this feeling from me. Our lips caressed the other, my hands began to reach for her shirt as she lifted up her arms. I took my shirt off and she began kissing my neck. I replied by kissing her stomach and moved slowly to her neck and then to her lips. My hands reached down as she jumped up and put her legs around me. We began to move slowly to the bedroom while not coming up for air. Suddenly the door bell rang and I told Bonnie, "Just ignore it it's probably nothing important." as I went back to kiss her lips I heard a yell from out of the door. Whoever was at the door was continuously knocking again and again and I just couldn't take it anymore. I told Bonnie, "Go upstairs I will deal with whoever is at the door."

I opened the door and yelled, "What do you want?" I was shocked to see my best friend Sarah standing in front of me. Something was off about her I could tell. Normally Sarah would have screamed at me and punched me for not opening the door quick enough. She just stood there, walked up to me and gave me a hug and said, "I need your help Al please I'm dying." "What are you talking about?" I asked her as I heard Bonnie come down the stairs from my bedroom in my robe. "What's going on Alex?" Bonnie asked me as she eyed Sarah who was still hugging me. "This is my childhood friend who I haven't seen in 4 years. (actually 400 years but I left that out) She came for a surprise visit." I explained. Sarah let go and went to Bonnie and smiled, "It's so nice to meet you I'm Sarah." They shook hands then Sarah looked at me, "Al I will wait for you in the library." I walked up to Bonnie, "I am so sorry I had no idea she was coming to visit." Bonnie responded, "It's fine I mean it is your best friend you two should catch up. I can go and just come back later before we go to the party." I looked at her and just said, "I love you" She looked at me then kissed me, "I know and I love you too." Bonnie got dressed then left, which left me to deal with Sarah who was dying.

_Sarah's POV_

I felt so embarrassed, I could tell that I had interrupted something with Al. I went into the library to avoid anymore embarrassment. I could hear Al talking to Bonnie and heard him tell her he loved her. I was happy for Al he had finally found someone in all of his years. Al walked into the library worried. "What's going on Sarah? What do you mean your dying?" I looked at him as my tears started to flow. "I messed up Al I thought I could handle him by myself, but I couldn't. He gave me until tonight to live." Al looked at me terrified, "We will figure something out Sarah we always do we can't let him win." "No there is no more time Al. I came here to say goodbye. I couldn't leave this world without saying goodbye to my best friend." Al ran up to me and hugged me. We were both crying, he looked at me and I could tell that my death would hurt him. I told him, "Al I want to spend my last moments with you. You are my best friend in all of the world, and you have never let me down not even once. I love you Al and I will never forget you." Al looked at me with tears and was about to say something, when suddenly I heard screaming it was me I was screaming. "Ahhhhh Al it hurts it hurts so much it's him Al he is killing me. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Alexander's POV_

I looked at Sarah then suddenly she dropped to the ground and started screaming. "Ahhhhh Al it hurts it hurts so much it's him Al he is killing me. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My friend was writhing in pain and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I picked her up and took her to my room and placed her on my bed. She was in so much pain, I could she her arms burning as if she was in the sun. All of sudden bites started to form all over her body. At closer inspection I could see they were werewolf bites. Her whole body was ridden with werewolf bites and her body was continuing to burn. I couldn't handle this anymore I had to do something. I had to take her pain away so she could leave this world peacefully. I ran into my closet and dragged out a chest. I forced it open and found it the vial that could take the pain away. It wasn't exactly going to take all of her pain away it was going to transfer it too me. I couldn't worry about that now. Sarah has been there for me all these years I had to do this for her. I put the vial up to my lips and poured the potion into my mouth, and drank the whole thing. I went up to Sarah and kissed her on the lips. I could feel her pain slipping away from her and onto me. Finally I thought now she can die in peace. I got up and the pain began to hit me. It was so intense that I could hardly move. I was about to let out a scream, but then out the corner of my eye I could see Bonnie crying. She saw the kiss, she thought I cheated on her. I couldn't scream she would know something is wrong. I fought back the pain and started to walk toward Bonnie. "No stop I thought you loved me, your just like any other guy. You led me on and cheated on me when something better came along." Bonnie said while trying to choke back more tears. I tried to say something, but no words would come out. Bonnie continued crying and left me there. This was worse than the pain I was going through now. I could feel my heart breaking as Bonnie walked out the door. I could never tell her the truth, she would be put into danger and he would find her. I started to black out and my only thoughts were of how could he do this to me? How could my step-brother do this to me?

* * *

_Present Day (Alexander's POV)  
_

The night of the comet it was romantic, but it was only a reminder of how I missed Bonnie. We told each other that we loved each other. I see the comet and I feel only sadness as I remember Bonnie. I have to forget my feelings for her in order to protect her, it's the only way. Should I turn my emotions off and be more like Seth? I have never turned my emotions off before what if I was a monster? I can't handle this hurt, it hurts so much. I want to turn it off, but I need my emotions, I need them to preserve my humanity. I couldn't let him win, he wanted me to be a monster. I couldn't let Gabriel win.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please review, follow, or favorite. Should I continue this story or should I scrap it?**


	4. The End to the Demontes Family Part 1

**A/N: So last chapter I mentioned Gabriel so I thought I would have a flashback chapter explaining why Gabriel hates his step brothers, and what exactly happened to the Demontes family.**

* * *

_Kara's POV_

I woke up early today because father is getting married, and he wants me to brew the potion to give his new wife and my soon-to-be step brother eternal life. I have to make them into vampires tonight after the reception. Father made his whole family vampires, he wanted to create the ultimate family that would rule forever. That's why he remarried this would be his fourth wife. Don't get me wrong I loved my half brothers Seth and Alexander along with their mothers, but something was off about Daniella and her son Gabriel. I just can't place what's wrong with them though.

I began to brew the potion, despite my feelings towards Daniella and Gabriel what father wants father gets. As I brew the potion my mind wanders as Sarah walks in. "Hey Kara! Pay attention to what your doing!" she yells at me as the potion begins to bubble.

"Oh crap!" I shrieked as I quickly placed the potion into two vials. "Hey Sarah. You look good, trying to impress someone tonight." saying as I smirked. Sarah was wearing a beautiful blue dress that hugged her body showing off her curves. Her black hair was in curls, showing off her beautiful green eyes.

Sarah blushed, "No, no one special." I could tell she was lying so I pressed the issue. "Come on Sarah you tell me everything. So who is it? Spill." "Fine I'll tell you. It's Gabriel. Look I know you don't like him, but he's actually really sweet." she said while blushing. "Look Sarah it's no secret that I'm not a fan of Gabriel, but you are my best friend and if your happy then I'm happy." I said while smiling.

"Really?! Oh my God it makes me so happy to hear you say that Kara." Sarah said while smiling and hugging me. "Look Sarah, I have to go get dressed for the wedding so can you go wake Al up?"

"Really? How is he not awake yet? It's his father's wedding. Oh he is so gonna get it from me." Sarah said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Alright thanks Sarah I'll see you at the reception." I said as I went to go get ready.

* * *

_Sarah's POV_

Seriously Al isn't awake yet, now how am I going to wake him up. Oh I know as I used my vamp speed to grab a bucket and filled it with water. I may not be a witch, but I've seen Kara enough times to make a potion that would cause the water to be freezing cold. I quickly made the potion and quietly slipped into Al's room. Oh he is so going to get it now. I threw the water at him, and he jumped up so high I swear he almost hit the ceiling. I laughed and stuck my tongue out, "Hahahahaha. You see what happens when you don't wake up." Al looked at me and I knew what he was gonna do. "No Al no don't" I shrieked as I started to run away. I was to slow and Al got me by the waist and threw me on the bed. "Look Al I'm sorry please don't. Look I'm already dressed for the reception." But it was no use Al used his magic taking all the water I had dumped on him and drenched me with it. "Aw Al, now I have to go change." I said while pouting. "It's your own fault for waking me up with freezing, cold water Sarah. Plus what's the rush? I still have hours before the reception." Al said as he snapped his fingers making all the water dissipate from my dress, hair, and body. "Thanks for that Al, and did you forget you were supposed to help Seth set up the dining hall. Not to mention your moms are freaking out about the food situation." I said while fixing my hair. "Crap I completely forgot about helping Seth. He's going to be mad." Al said frantically while getting ready. "Well hurry up Al! I'll see you at the reception." I said as I headed off.

* * *

_Alexander's POV_

Oh crap Seth is going to throw a fit. Not to mention all of our moms are going to punish me for waking up late. I headed to the dining hall and found Seth speaking to the moms. I slowly walked up getting ready for my punishment. Seth looked at me and was ready to lecture me, but his mother stopped him. "Relax Seth, no harm was done the dining hall is all set and the food situation has been remedied. Now why don't you go have fun and entertain the guests." his mother Katelyn told him. "Very well mother. I will go entertain the guests." Seth said as he walked off. "Now Alexander we have a job for you." Kara's mother Anne said mysteriously. "Alright. What is it? I owe all of you for making sure Seth didn't lecture me." I replied laughing. "This is no joking matter my son. We need you to get the crystals, and hide them before your father gets married." My mother Irena told me seriously. "Wait the crystals; I don't see why I need to hide them. They are safely hidden away in the vault." I replied questioning. "Just do it Alexander!" all three of my mother's yelled. "Fine. I'll go now." I replied knowing they were serious. I ran off to go get the crystals and hide them.

* * *

_Seth's POV_

I was already to yell at Alexander, but mother stopped me and told me to go entertain the guests. In all honesty I hardly know these people, but father had invited them. This wedding is so boring, father wouldn't let me invite anybody except Sarah. Sarah has been here since the beginning, she was Kara's best friend when they were human, and she has been with us ever since.

I walk around the room, and see my big sister talking to Sarah. I walk up to them and they stop their conversation. "Oh don't stop on my account ladies. By the way Sarah you look absolutely beautiful today, sister you look ok." Sarah blushed at my compliment and tried to hide it. Kara gave me a death stare, and stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh Kara relax you know I'm joking. You look beautiful sister, I'm sure guys will be after you all night. However I will have to meet them to see if their intentions are honorable." I said while smiling. Kara punched me and laughed, "Thank you brother, and what about you? See any girls that interest you?" I replied, "Only one so far has caught my eye sister; however father would not allow me to invite her." Sarah then said, "Are you speaking of Rebekah?" "Yes, my little brother is smitten with Rebekah." Kara replied to Sarah's question. "Kara stop talking of my love life, and focus on yours. That man over there has been staring at you all night. Now go over there before I decide to attack him." I said jokingly. Kara walked over to talk to the man, leaving me and Sarah along. "Well Sarah it's about to start so why don't we sit down." I said as the ceremony began.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Everybody had taken their seats, as the ceremony began. Seth saw Al rush into the room and into his seat. "Where have you been Al? You almost missed it." Seth asked Al while scolding him. "Relax Seth, I was running an errand for our mothers." Al replied to Seth. Seth relaxed when Al told him that. They looked to their father as he called for a toast. "I would like to thank all of you for coming today. Now Daniella has a few words for you." Father motioned to Daniella, and she took the stage ready to speak. "My son and I are very grateful to you all, for accepting us, and I would just like to thank you all for your lives." Daniella smiled evilly. Everyone began to fall dead on the spot except the Demontes family and Sarah. "Gabriel, mydear boy please knock them all out, and transport them to the dungeon. It has begun my precious boy." Daniella said while smiling. "Yes mother it will be done." Gabriel said while knocking everyone out one by one with his magic. "You have magic?" Kara asked before she was knocked out. "Yes, we have magic and thanks to your potion we are so much more now." Gabriel said with an evil smile plastered on his face.


	5. The End to the Demontes Family Part 2

_Kara's POV_

Ow my head is pounding. I look around to see my brothers, mothers, and Sarah unconscious. Where is father? I knew there was something wrong with Daniella and Gabriel from the moment I met them. I held my tongue because of father. I should have trusted myself; if I had we wouldn't be in this situation.

My family began to wake up, and I knew we needed to escape. Daniella and Gabriel walked in and I went to attack them, but they used their magic to blast everyone and myself into the wall.

"Now, now, now, no need to be so jumpy daughter." Daniella said while laughing. I snarled, "I am not your daughter." Gabriel muttered, "She's right mother. They aren't family, they were only a means to an end."

"Why are you doing this?" Seth asked. "Why? For the crystals of course, and the immortality was a nice benefit." Daniella smirked. The crystals, I thought they were safe. Our family was given the mission to protect the crystals. If the crystals were ever used it could bring about the creator of all things evil.

"The crystals will destroy everything." yelled Al. "We can control them. We can harness the power, and rule everyone. I am sick of explaining myself to children." Daniella said.

They then brought father in, he was beaten and looked to be on the verge of death. "Father!" I cried out. Daniella and Gabriel then grabbed our mothers and father and placed them in the center of the room.

They chained our parents together in the center of the room, and us to the walls. "Maybe you all need a little incentive to give us the crystals. Get the wolves." Daniella told Gabriel.

"These wolves are under our control and they are going to rip your parents apart unless you tell us what we want to know." Gabriel said.

* * *

_Alexander's POV_

_No! My parents were going to die if I didn't give the crystals up. I knew that my mothers told me to hide them for a reason. They would never forgive me for giving them up. What was I supposed to do?_

* * *

_Seth's POV_

_This can't be happening. We are the most powerful family in the entire world. How could this happen? My parents are going to die right in front of me. There's nothing I can do, I'm so useless. What good is all this power if I can't protect the one's I love?_

* * *

_Sarah's POV_

_I have been with these people all my life, they may not be family by blood but they are my family. I was betrayed by Gabriel. I thought he loved me, but he used me. My family was about to be eaten by wolves. I am going to kill Gabriel if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

_Third Person's POV_

Gabriel and Daniella smiled and laughed as the wolves tore into their prey. The two enjoyed watching the siblings and Sarah cry. Their parents were screaming as the wolves tore into them. The screams echoed through the dungeon until all was silent, all that could be heard were the cries of the siblings and Sarah. "Tell us where the crystals are before you lose anyone else." Daniella demanded. "I'll take you to them." Seth let out trying to hold back tears. "Good at least one of you has brains." Gabriel said. "Let's go." Daniella said while picking Seth up. "Gabriel watch them I'll be right back." Daniella said.

* * *

_Seth's POV_

I had no clue where the crystals were, but I could get Daniella far enough away so I could kill her without Gabriel hearing. "It's in here." I said while leading her to the study.

"Where are they?" Daniella snapped at me. I turned around and looked at her as my anger rose. My vampiric features rose and I growled, "I'm going to enjoy this." Daniella's face began to change, "How could you be so stupid? You should have just given me the crystals when you had the chance."

She lunged at me, but she didn't realize how powerful I was. She was new at being a vampire; I've been doing this for centuries.

I picked her up and threw her into the wall. I kicked her while she was down. "This is for my father (kick), this is for Anne (kick), this is for Irena(kick)" I picked her up by her neck and shoved my hand into her chest and grabbed her heart. "Please don't." she cried as she coughed up blood. I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Too bad. This is for my mother Katelyn." I ripped out her heart and her body fell to the ground lifeless.

* * *

_Gabriel's POV_

Why was mother taking so long? There's no way Seth got the drop on her. I looked at the dungeon to see Kara and Sarah still in tears, it seemed like Alexander had given up crying.

"Wolves watch them if they try anything kill her first." I said as I pointed to Kara. I left to go find mother, now where could she be. I hear a crash, and I use my new vamp speed to rush to the noise. I arrived and was horrified by what I saw.

My mother was dead, Seth had killed her. Her lifeless corpse laid there eyes open with her heart next to her. Seth looked at me and smiled, "Your turn Gabriel." Seth rushed me which is exactly what I suspected, I then shoved my hand into his chest and grabbed his heart.

"I am not going to kill you Seth. I have something much worse in mind." I began to chant a spell as my hand held Seth's heart, I could feel it beating and I wanted to rip it out just like he had done to mother.

I took my hand out of his chest, and he fell back. "What did you do to me?" he asked. "A fate worse than death. You have been marked, and will become the vessel for the evil Creator. You will lose yourself and endanger all those you love, and best of all you won't remember this." I told him.

* * *

_Kara's POV_

Why can't I stop crying? I need to be strong, I'm the oldest after all. It's my responsibility to watch over them. I'm going to save my family. The wolves were staring at me ready to pounce, then Gabriel walked in with Seth's body. "Don't worry, he's alive for now." Gabriel said.

I was relieved, my little brother still alive. Gabriel then looked at me and said, "He may be alive, but you will soon be dead. Attack!" The wolves went for me, but I was able to avoid their bite and have them break my chains.

I then went for Gabriel, but he ran away and told the wolves to kill everyone. The wolves were headed to Sarah and Al, I had to save them. The wolf lunged for Sarah, but I made it in time to place my arm up as a shield.

I winced at the pain, then crushed the wolf's head into the floor. I then turned to Sarah and broke her chains. There were still wolves left heading for Seth and Al. I went for Seth, and Sarah for Al. The wolves were about to bite Seth's head off, but I grabbed him in time.

Sarah was busy dealing with two wolves while I dealt with five. I focused on two causing their insides to burst splattering blood everywhere. I began focusing on another when all of a sudden a wolf bit my neck. I screamed and grabbed the wolf by the neck and snapped it. Two left, I ran towards one and grabbed it and threw it into the wall. One more, the wolf circled me then lunged striking my arm with its claws. I was losing a lot of blood, but I had to save everyone.

I looked at the wolf as it lunged one last time. It was on top of me snapping at my head, I was going to die but I could at least take this wolf with me. I wrapped my good arm around the wolf's body and squeezed crushing its bones killing it. They were safe, at least they were safe I thought as my eyes closed.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

The battle was over, Gabriel was gone plotting and planning to continue his mother's plan. All that was left of the Demontes family was Seth, Alexander, and Sarah. The brothers mourned their sister and parents and vowed to get revenge on Gabriel. Seth and Alexander could not face Gabriel alone; they needed help from some friends. Seth and Alexander left to join their friends Klaus and Rebekah. Sarah parted ways feeling she was guilty for falling for Gabriel. So Sarah wanders the Earth searching for Gabriel in hopes that one day she can end him. Seth was marked and he did not know it. Alexander had to protect the crystals all by himself because he couldn't deal with the idea of putting anyone else in danger.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this was a good look into the Demontes family. If you enjoyed it I'm glad review, favorite, or follow. **


End file.
